Izumi in Wonderland
by Twilight Odin
Summary: After Hiro'omi and the others discovers her secret, Izumi abandons the Nase Clan and travels the world in search for a new life. In her travels, she gets tangled up in a strange ordeal in a foreign world and will need every ounce of her wit to understand who she truly is and escape from "Wonderland".


Izumi in Wonderland

Chapter 1 – Redwater

Welcome to the Twilight Garden, where imagination becomes untold reality. I am your host, Twilight Odin, and I am here to take you on an adventure into the conflicting morals, unattainable desires, and bittersweet experiences that give these untold stories thrill and excitement. Today we will be following the tale of a 24-year-old lady, who, despite her ice-cold demeanor, is just as human as everyone else. She is a lady who has sacrificed her humanity for the sake of her clan, and a lady who was repaid with banishment. Today we will follow the story of Izumi Nase in her journey to find her purpose. So sit back, and let the show begin.

* * *

The rain was especially heavy that night, as Izumi ran through the woods. Even though she summoned a domed Glaciate Barrier to parry the rain, her dark shoulder-length hair was drenched, and her dark purple eyes could barely see anything amidst the torrent of rain swirling around her. Even so, she could make out faint spots of light in the distance, presumably from a small town. It had been two days since she split town after a showdown with Miroku Fujima. She had no food, and the only items she was carrying on her were her wallet and her two-pronged lance. Izumi arrived in the town soon after, and immediately looked for a department store to buy some supplies. Drenched by the rain, she walked into the closest department store and quickly bought a towel, a clean change of clothes, some food and a bottle of water.

_This should be far enough for me to lay low for the night._ She thought to herself. _Even if the Nase clan has sent pursuers, they shouldn't arrive until tomorrow afternoon, so I just need to make sure I split town before then._ She didn't bother to summon her umbrella again as it would attract unnecessary attention, and headed back out into the town in search for a place to spend the night. There was nothing unusual about the town itself, but something felt off. Something didn't feel right about the people she was walking past, but she couldn't be bothered by that, given her situation.

_Redwater Inn, eh?_ Izumi thought to herself as she surveyed the building's exterior. The Inn was made of brick with large windows from which a comforting, inviting yellow light from the building's interior shined through. There were no signs of dilapidation or supernatural powers coming from the building either.

_Alright, this one looks good. Besides, I want to get out of the rain as soon as possible. _Izumi thought to herself as she opened the door to the inn. The bombardment of rain water and howling of the wind disappeared as she entered the building and was replaced by warmth and the delightful fragrance of the Inn's cinnamon candles. Through the front door Izumi was greeted with a massive foyer with water fountains on either side, L-shaped staircases on both sides of the room both surrounding a reception desk. The foyer was also decorated with a golden chandelier and velvet colored carpet.

"Hello miss," The receptionist greeted. "Quite the storm out there, eh?" She said with a small smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like a room please." Izumi replied as she walked her drenched body up to the front desk.

"Absolutely, miss." The receptionist replied. "How many nights will it be?"

"Just one."

"Of course." The receptionist said she presented Izumi with a clipboard and pen. "Just sign in here and you'll be ready to go." Izumi picked up the pen and signed with a false name, Natsuki Kyouko.

"Alright, here are your keys, your room is 206 on the second floor Ms. Kyouko." The receptionist said as she handed Izumi the keys.

"Thank you very much." Izumi said with a smile as she headed for the left staircase.

"Oh, Ms. Kyouko!" The receptionist called. Izumi turned. "I forgot to tell you, we're having story time tonight in the main dining hall, please do join us if you can." She said with a smile.

_Story time? I am too tired for that. Besides, I'm a fugitive, so I need to avoid being seen by as best I can._ "I'd like to, but unfortunately I have to wake up very early tomorrow so it's best I go right to bed." Izumi replied.

"That's a shame." The receptionist said with a sad face. "Well, good night to you then, Ms. Kyouko." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Izumi replied.

Izumi quickly made her way to room 206. It was a tidy studio fashioned very similarly to the main foyer, with golden lamps and velvet furniture. Quickly, Izumi threw off her drenched clothes and walked into the shower. The cold, wet surface of her skin was greeted with clean, warm water and really helped her relax a bit. The warmth reminded of her youth, a time before she became a powerful Spirit World Warrior. The days she spent playing in the gardens and doting on her baby brother seemed so distant now. Now, she is a fugitive, one who carries a youmu inside of her body, one who has betrayed the principles on which the Nase family live by. She walked out of the shower, her body cleansed but her mind still swirling with doubt and anxiety.

_This is crazy._ She thought to herself with a faint smile. _All my life I have lived in the service of the Nase name and my heritage. Now that they have rejected me, what should I do? Where should I go? Who am I now?_ She wondered as she grabbed a towel. _Well, it looks like I'll have the rest of my life to wander in search for those answers. That is, if Spirit World Warriors don't chase me down and kill me before then. _

Izumi quickly got dressed in the clothes she had bought from the department store and began to eat. She had bought some bread, some sliced meat, an onion, and a tomato for a sandwich. Even though it didn't taste nearly as good as the food she ate at home, she felt a little sense of accomplishment for making her own meal.

_It's strange, really. This solitude as a fugitive should be crushing and depressing, but the fact that I am used to this kind of thing is what is truly depressing. Well, whatever._ She thought to herself. _As long as I manage to survive, I can search for those answers. But for now, I need to make sure I stay one step ahead of my pursuers._ Izumi yawned as she stretched her fatigued body and went to bed. _Stay strong, Izumi, you can do this._

* * *

"A renegade Spirit World Warrior, eh?" A dark, deep voice said. "And a member of the Nase Clan? Oh this is going to be interesting." The voice said.

"Who's there!?" Izumi yelled. She had just woken up, and was still lying in bed, but the bed was no longer in the cozy studio she had rented from the receptionist. Instead, the bed was sitting in a very shallow pond of red water and surrounded by fog.

"It's a shame you didn't come to story time, Ms. Kyouko." A familiar voice said.

_The receptionist?_ Izumi thought to herself. _Where am I? I didn't detect anything abnormal about this Inn when I walked in. What the hell is going on?_ Izumi thought as she got up out of bed. She reached for her hip but her weapon wasn't there. A silhouette appeared in the distance.

"Or should I say, Izumi Nase, former head of the Nase household?" The silhouette's face became visible as it walked closer to Izumi's bed. It was indeed the receptionist.

"What's going on?" Izumi asked. _This is some kind of illusion, are they working for the Spirit World? Did I walk right into their trap?_ She wondered.

"You are here because of your lack of resolve." The deep voice said.

"Who are you?" Izumi shouted into the foggy void.

"We are Redwater." The deep voice and the receptionist said simultaneously. "We serve as regulators in the world of men."

"You two are youmus?" Izumi said with hostility.

"Correct." The two voices said together. "We exist to test the resolve of human beings who have lost their way."

"What do you mean by that?" Izumi asked.

"Human emotion is a contagious thing. People who are depressed, jaded, and vindictive negatively affect those around them, and cause others to fall into the same pitiful state. It is from these dark emotions that youmu come to exist. We wish to stop that from happening."

"But aren't you a youmu yourself?" Izumi asked.

"All things in nature desire balance. The Spirit World Warriors exist because having too many youmu in existence is a bad thing. We exist for a similar purpose. Just because we are youmu does not mean that we want to fill the world with our kind." The voices said.

"Now for the task at hand. Izumi Nase, you will now go through multiple trials which will reveal the true nature of your heart to us. From the results of those trials we will determine whether or not your mental state is dangerous to the balance of this world."

"And what if I refuse?" Izumi asked.

"You are currently sleeping in the Redwater Inn." The deep voice said. "If you refuse to participate in the trials, you will never wake up, and your soul will spend the rest of eternity in this chamber."

_Well, that doesn't sound too good for me._ Izumi thought.

"Receptionist, there are some things I need to attend to. I leave the trials of Izumi Nase to you." The deep voice said.

"Absolutely." The receptionist replied before turning toward Izumi.

"I knew there was something suspicious about this town." Izumi said.

"And indeed there was." The receptionist said. "Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on perspective, you didn't realize we were lurking in the town."

"The citizens of this town were what struck me as unusual. What did you do to them?" Izumi asked.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I should have clarified earlier. The storm that you encountered on your way here was caused by us. The storm is a filter of sorts. Those with strong senses of self and determination pass through without a problem. On the other hand, those with wavering resolves are the only ones who can find the city in the center of the storm. The city, and its people, is our physical form. The city is Redwater."

"I see." Izumi said.

"But that probably doesn't come as a huge surprise to the great Izumi Nase." The receptionist said. "After all, you've had encounters with the Hollow Shadow and the Kyoukai no Kanata which both had much creepier physical forms than us. But at any rate, in order to wake up and leave this place alive, you'll need to take part in our trials."

"Bring it on then." Izumi said with a serious face.

"Oh relax, we're not out to get you, just perform honest to your heart and the truth will be revealed to us." The receptionist said. "Being tense and hostile won't help at all." She smiled as she snapped her fingers. Just like that, the bed and the ground beneath Izumi instantly vanished.

"Oh shit!" Izumi yelled as she looked down and began to fall.

"Good luck Ms. Kyouko!"


End file.
